


Try Harder

by SimplyRed



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, I want 2 Die, Kissing, Pool Party Lol, Sexy Swimsuits, Tension, another commissioned fic aahahahaaaaaaahhhhh, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyRed/pseuds/SimplyRed
Summary: Commissioned Fic from Tumblr - @salandition---The tension between Raihan and Calla Lily finally breaks once they go to Nessa's pool party.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956451
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Try Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Commission from @missusk on Tumblr!
> 
> Message me @salandition if you're interested in a commission!

All the gym leader’s heard when Nessa decided to have a party at her place. Naturally, that’s because they were all invited. But Cal had heard early on when she moved into Hammerlocke that a party at Nessa’s wasn’t something you wanted to miss. It surprises no one that the Water Type Gym Leader was fantastic at throwing parties- and there were some rumors that she had some fantastic alcohol at her disposal, too. 

Probably because of her modeling jobs. Cal remembers Nessa telling her about all the things that sponsors would send to her doorstep in hopes to coax her to model for their company. In terms of popularity, even though she’s one of the weaker Gym Leaders, she’s definitely in the top five. 

Knowing all of that, when Cal comes home from training one day, Emolga on her shoulder and Altaria floating beside her as she checks the mail, she eyed the baby blue invitation that sat in the mailbox with a skeptical eye. She hadn’t been to one of Nessa’s parties yet, but remembering the details everyone’s given her…

It could be a great time, or she could be part of a drama scene that she’s really not interested in. People do weird things when they’re drunk, and apparently, call-outs and drunken confrontations were not uncommon at Nessa’s house. 

“What do you think, Altaria?” She hums to her Pokemon as she opens the envelope, the invitation somewhat corny with its illustration of beach balls and swimsuits. It says ‘Pool Party’ at the top with big, bold letters, along with other information below and Nessa’s address. “You think I should go?” 

The Altaria flies in circles around her, Emolga swiping his paws as she passes him playfully. 

“You’re both a great help,” she rolls her eyes but smiles as she scratches under Emolga’s chin. She finally heads inside her house, placing the letter on a random surface as she toes off her shoes. Both the Pokemon rush forward, Emolga falling flat on his little bed in the living-room, Altaria flying right over to the kitchen, probably sitting in front of her food bowl. 

Maybe a break would be nice, she supposes. It’s been awhile since she kicked back with a drink, and she really wants to know if Nessa’s collection is as impressive as it sounds. 

Making her decision, Cal pets the top of Altaria’s head as she fills up her food bowl with some berries, and then she takes out her phone, texting Nessa her RSVP. In the back of her mind, she thinks it’s a bit ridiculous that she has to RSVP for a pool party, of all things. But Nessa loves to be ‘extra’ with these things.

When Cal falls against the couch, Emolga quickly snuggling into her lap, her phone chimes. Nessa texts back with several emojis and ‘great, see you then! wear something nice ;)’. 

Cal doesn’t know if it’s nice since she owns exactly one swimsuit that she bought eons ago, so the popular model will have to be satisfied with the fact that Cal is definitely not one, because she’s not buying a fancy suit for a party. She doesn’t even know if she’ll get the guts to wear it in the first place- because she _isn’t_ a model. The fact that she knows everyone who will be there- it’s kind of scary, being half nude in front of them all. At least they’ll all be revealing as much as Cal is. 

She tries not to dwell on it too much. It’s exciting to be invited to a party, and hanging out with Leon and Raihan again will be fun since they’ve all been so busy recently. 

“I’ll miss you guys, though,” She coos at Emolga as she scratches his chin again, and he purrs. “If there are any treats, I’ll bring them back for you.” 

  
Altaria floats into the room at the word ‘treat’, and Cal laughs.

\---

It’s Saturday- the day of the party. 

Nessa’s house is already looking like a scene out of a movie by the time Cal manages to come over. It’s just an hour past the invited time when she arrives, so she’s not that late, but as she enters Nessa’s doors, she can tell she’s missed a lot. But with the red plastic cups that litter the floor and how someone she doesn’t recognize (wait, is that Gordie?) screams loudly, shirt off and painted all over as he dives onto the couch and the force bounces him off and onto the floor, she’s not sure she missed anything she really wanted to see. 

“It’s about time you came!” 

Maybe she shouldn’t have come at all, actually. 

An arm wraps around her shoulders, and before she knows it, she’s hip to- well, _leg_ \- with Raihan, who’s smiling down at her and flashing that familiar snaggletooth. “Raihan,” she addresses simply, and he nods. 

“Calla Lily,” he snorts and then starts to pull Cal away from the never-ending scene with the yelling man (Gordie?) in the living room and over to the kitchen, instead. “You’ve missed a lot. And sure took your sweet time coming over, nearly broke my heart as I waited ever-so-anxiously for your arrival.” 

“Hmm,” Cal hums with a faux smile, taking the drink that Raihan places into her hands and looking at the liquid with a raised eyebrow, suspicious of the contents. She’s not sure she wants to drink the same thing that Gordie was. “Maybe I shouldn’t have come, then. It would be nice to see the strongest gym leader brought to his knees because I wouldn’t come to a party.” 

She tries to tease him, but like Raihan tends to do, he ignores it entirely and cherry-picks her sentence as he continues to lead her around Nessa’s house with his arm around her shoulder. “You think I’m strong, then?” 

“That’s- you can’t turn that around on me, that’s just a fact!” Cal quickly argues. Raihan throws his head back, laughing and not at all listening as she tries to rebuttal his comment. “You didn’t win a compliment from me by just having a title! Everyone knows that,” she takes a sip of her drink as she rolls her eyes. “Try harder.” 

“Mm, I intend to,” Raihan finally brings her to the main event- the pool, of course. 

Nessa’s place, in general, wasn’t something to scoff at. She owned a nice, comfortable two-story house, the style tastefully modern in its architecture and design. But the house isn’t even where all her money and time went- it was the yard. It only makes sense since she’s the water gym leader and she needs a good place to train her Pokemon, and what better place than your own backyard? 

A backyard with a rather impressive pool that glows from the neon light bulbs placed under the water. A hot tub is placed at the far left corner of it, the same lights shining and reflecting the water and running bubbles. Despite how chaotic it felt inside, the night air is calming and it’s not quite as loud other than the music that plays in the background. Several people are in the pool, some playing volleyball thanks to the net that Nessa probably put up across it for tonight, but most people settle for sitting at the edge as they dip their feet in. 

Among those people is the hostess herself- Nessa. She eagerly stands up once Cal meets her eyes, and she rushes forward- “you made it!” 

Cal hums, shrugging, “I made it. Sorry I’m late.” 

Nessa waves her hand, the other one placing on her hip. “No issue, other than the fact that Raihan was ready to bore a hole in my door with how much he was staring at it.” She grins as her attention turns to him and then the hand that’s still wrapped around Cal’s shoulder. Cal quickly shakes him off. 

“That’s only _mildly_ true,” Raihan laughs and Nessa rolls her eyes, focusing back on Cal as her eyes do a once over of her outfit. 

“Are you going to swim?” The question is innocent enough, but it makes Cal freeze in her spot and Raihan is doing a bad job of looking uninterested. 

“I- I’m not really sure, yet,” she shuffles her feet. “Maybe later. For now- where’s Leon?” 

“Right! Everyone’s over by the hot tub, come on,” Nessa grabs Cal’s arm and tugs her forward, leaving Raihan behind to follow. Or go in the pool, whatever works for him, Cal doesn’t care. Obviously. 

The hot tub is over at the left end of the pool, and Cal can already see several familiar faces who light up and wave, raising their drinks. Sonia, Leon, Milo, and even Melony- Melony isn’t someone Cal was very familiar with, but she was definitely friendly. “There she is!” Leon calls, smiling broadly. “Are you going to join us?”

Nessa does, sinking eagerly into the warm water with a pleasant shiver as she swims over to Sonia’s side and sits next to her. Cal shuffles again- it definitely feels a bit awkward to be the only one standing, doesn’t it? Well, Raihan isn’t in the tub. She looks in his direction, startling when she sees he’s already staring at her, and she quickly looks away. “Not yet,” she laughs and crosses her hands across her chest. And then she takes another sip of the drink in her hand, thankful for that liquid courage. 

“The hot tub is a bit stuffy, anyway,” Leon laughs and stands from the pool, stretching his arms above his head. Cal whistles, tilting her head as she stares at the water moving down his body. 

“Are you trying to convince me?” She jokes as Leon steps out of the tub, and he barks out another laugh, flexing his muscles in a silly way. 

“Maybe,” he smiles goofily with a raised brow, “is it working?” 

“I’m afraid not, but it was a nice try.”

“Bollocks,” he clicks his tongue and smiles, doing a bad job at looking disappointed as he walks toward her and wraps an arm around her shoulders as a side hug. “It’s good to see you!” 

Cal groans, patting his wet back once to return the gesture before she takes a quick step away. “Thanks, you wet dog. You’ve successfully ruined the purpose of my dry clothes.” She holds the wet shirt in her hand, the material already sticking to her skin as she frowns at the Champion. “Being dry.”

Leon just shrugs. “Oops. Maybe you should get in the pool, then.” 

“The man has a point.” Raihan finally speaks up again, nodding in agreement. His hands, stuffed in his pockets, come out and rest behind his head as he eyes Cal up and down. She ignores his look and the heat that rises on her cheeks because of it, focusing on pouting in Leon’s direction instead. 

“You’re both ridiculous,” she mutters. “If you’re all insisting, I’ll be at the pool, then. Not really in the mood to stew with all of you.”

“Aeugh! Don’t say it like that!” Sonia laughs as Cal tilts her head back, downing the rest of her drink in one go. The feeling burns the back of her throat, but it’s not bad. She sighs when she’s done, places the cup on the floor, and with a flit of courage, quickly takes off her shirt. 

Nessa and Sonia whoop, Raihan whistles, and Cal feels like she’s burning from the inside out as she flings her shirt in Leon’s direction, hitting him right on the head. The satisfying feeling from getting what he deserves is quickly drowned out by the mortification of being so bare. 

She undoes her shorts and throws those at Leon’s head, too, and she’s pretty sure the metal button hit him on the face from the cry he gave, but that’s fine. “I’ll be at the pool,” she says curtly, quickly turning on her heel and walking off toward the shallow end. 

At least the night won’t be getting any worse. She knew she’d have to strip at some point, so it’s best to get it over with early on. And at least she can hide her embarrassment as an eagerness to get in the pool, quickly jumping in before anyone can stare at her for too long. 

“She’ll be lonely by herself,” Nessa singsongs casually, leaning against the hot tub’s rim, and suddenly all eyes are on Raihan. He quickly snaps his head back straight between his shoulders, because he definitely wasn't watching Cal as she walked away, and he definitely wasn't admiring her assets. Nessa raises an eyebrow and he coughs. “Someone should swim with her…” 

“Yeah, right. The minute I get in there, she’ll suddenly be a block down the street,” Raihan rolls his eyes. 

“When are you finally going to make a move?” Leon changes the subject as he folds up Cal’s clothes, placing them on one of the party tables before walking to Raihan’s side. He makes a gesture with his hand and Raihan shrugs off his own jacket and shirt, giving it to Leon as he adds it to the pile. 

“You think I haven’t already?”

Leon laughs, grabbing his own drink that sat next to the hot tub and taking a sip. He gives a look to Nessa, who winks, and then the Champion leads Raihan toward the pool chairs a bit away from the hot tub so they can both relax and talk semi-privately. It’s no secret that Raihan’s been pining after the flying-type leader, but this is premium bro talk. Leon hums teasingly as Raihan sulks beside him, practically falling and melting against the pool chair. “I think if you’d actually made a move, you wouldn’t be sitting here with me.” He shrugs. “Unless you want to snog with me? I won’t say no.”

Raihan purses his lips and squints at his friend, who throws his head back and unashamedly laughs at his own joke.

“You wish, Champion.” Despite himself, Raihan rolls his eyes with a smile as he kicks the side of Leon’s leg, who just giggles and lets himself get hit. "Maybe I'll take you up on the offer when she finally admits she's not into me and she's about as attracted to me as she is to Opal. I'll need some comfort."

“My door is always open for you," Leon nods with a smile. And then he coughs, straightening his posture and composing himself as he takes another swig of his drink. "Seriously, though. I’ve never seen you of all people have problems with women.”

Raihan grumbles and sighs, propping himself up on the chair. “I know, mate. I don’t know what it is. I’m pretty sure I’ve made myself obvious,” as he talks, his eyes wander around the party and all the patrons. Like he always does, he ends up finding Cal right away, sitting at the poolside with Nessa, who must have gotten out of the tub at some point when she realized Raihan wasn’t going to join her anytime soon. 

It’s not like he doesn’t want to. But he wasn’t kidding when he said Cal would probably run away at a thousand miles per hour to avoid be half-naked with him in any capacity, even if it was in a swimsuit. She’s just like that- he’s not sure if it’s because she secretly hates Raihan or if it’s because she’s insecure, or something like that. He doesn’t know why she would be if that was the case.

That swimsuit… It’s just a simple blue one-piece, but somehow it holds her in all the right ways, and there’s a yearning inside of him that wants to do the same. In his mind, there’s no reason for her to be insecure unless it was insecurity from how mind-boggling hot she was. His head thumps against the cushion of the chair. “I’m as lost as you are.”

Leon whistles. “That’s pretty bad, then,”

“Mm.” Raihan grumbles again. 

The rest of the evening passes unlike he really wanted it too. Which basically just means each time he tries to strike a conversation or jump in the pool with Cal, she finds a way to escape him, and he wouldn’t lie- it’s incredibly frustrating, and a bit disheartening. The only time he’s actually able to talk to her is when she’s out of the pool, looking at the pile of her clothes with a distasteful look on her face. That’s when Raihan slinks up behind her, looking over her shoulder. 

“Something wrong?” He asks, and Cal doesn’t even look at him as she sighs. 

“Clothes are still wet,” she says with her arms crossed, and Raihan discreetly watches as she shifts her weight onto one leg. She's still soaking wet, and he coughs again when he realizes her swimsuit is beginning to ride up. “And I was dumb and forgot to bring a towel. I can put my pants on, I guess.” Cal doesn't seem to notice his blatant staring as she holds the articles in her hand, her eyebrows furrowing. “Maybe someone splashed them? They’re way wetter than before.”

Raihan looks in Nessa’s direction, who quickly whips her head around when Raihan meets her eye. He has a feeling if someone ‘splashed them’, it wasn’t an accident. 

“This sucks, I don’t want to just wear my swimsuit home,” Cal catches his attention again. His lips pull as he hums, eyes falling back down to her legs- a bit above her legs- and where her swimsuit rides up. In a moment of weakness, his hand slowly creeps forward, and Raihan truthfully doesn't realize what he's doing until his fingers are already wrapped around the spandex. 

Immediately, she whips her head around, eyes wide, and Raihan freezes. "What are you doing?" 

Uh oh.

He looks down at his hand, and where it is, and up at Cal, and he doesn't know what to do.

So he quickly pulls down on the swimsuit, covering her more fully, and he snaps his hand away and behind his back. "Just fixing it," Raihan purses his lips into a thin line, feeling a bead of sweat fall down the back of his neck. "It was riding up." Very casual, very cool. Friends definitely fix each other's swimsuits. 

"Um." Cal reaches back, still eyeing him strangely before fixing the bottom of the swimsuit herself, "thanks, I guess." 

They both look desperate to get out of this awful situation that Raihan put them into. Raihan quickly reaches for his own clothes in the pile, both of which are remarkably dry, especially considering the fact they were right next to Cal's. He has a feeling his suspicions were correct- that's way too odd to be 'an accidental splash'. But he’s not gonna snitch or waste the opportunity he’s been given. “My jacket’s dry,” Raihan says and holds it out for her, “just wear this.” 

“What?” Cal looks at the jacket with wide eyes, immediately shaking her head. “No, that’s yours. You don’t have to-”

Raihan laughs through his nose as he opens up the jacket, easily wrapping it over her shoulders. He smiles down at her, crossing his arms as he admires his work. “Looks good on you,” he winks. “But, seriously. Just wear it home, no biggie.” And then he puts on his own shirt. It's the least he can do after he almost groped her on accident, really. 

Cal hesitates, looking at him from the side of her eye before she slowly puts her arms through the sleeves. “Okay, thank you, then…” Her voice is quiet- cute- as she zips up the jacket. Immediately, her shoulders relax- the jacket is big enough that it easily goes past her thighs. The cloth gets wet from her skin, but it’s much better than before. 

“As fun as it is to be soaking wet, I think I’ll be headed home, now,” Cal gathers her wet clothes together, holding them in front of her in a soggy ball as she looks in Raihan’s direction. She’d never tell him that outright, but it’s nice. She’d prefer her own, but this… Is okay, too. Even if it surrounds her in Raihan’s smell (something that’s a bit earthy and light, reminiscent of morning dew), it’s better than nothing. 

Raihan nods, diverting his eyes away from her as he looks around the scene of the pool. “That’s fair,” he nods. “But I’m obligated to call you a granny if you’re turning in so early.” 

“Excuse me for having a reasonable, responsible sleeping schedule.”

“You’re excused, granny.” 

“Shove it!” 

“I’ll shove it right over to your place,” Raihan smirks, lifting his arms and stretching them behind his head casually. “C’mon, it’s the weekend. Let’s watch a movie on the telly or somethin’. Haven’t in awhile.” 

“Well, I’ve been busy,” Cal raises an eyebrow and shrugs. “I suppose it’s not a bad idea, though,” her head twists as she looks around, “I’ll invite the others- Where did Leon go off to?”

“What?” 

“What?” Cal looks back towards Raihan, who looks mildly perturbed. It catches her off guard, as she asks again, but a little more defensively- “ _what?_ ” 

Raihan squints. She does the same, her nose scrunching up as she frowns.

And Raihan assesses that he doesn’t understand Cal as much as he thought he did as he scoffs, shaking his head, and wraps an arm around her shoulders. “No. We’re not doing that,” he says simply. 

It’s then that Leon appears, because of course, and Nessa is by his side and giving Raihan a killer sort of look. “Oh, are you leaving?” Leon calls. 

Cal opens her mouth, but Raihan is quicker. He lifts the hand not around her, moving in a mock-wave motion. “Sure enough! Thanks for the invite, Ness. Cheers!” Quickly he walks toward the glass sliding doors, barely hearing Nessa’s snarky comment before he leads them inside the house. 

“Raihan! Will you quit it?” 

Selective hearing. What did she say? Raihan keeps moving. 

Gordie is passed out on the floor, several people surrounding him and doing things to his half-naked body, but that’s no surprise. He’ll wake up to some interesting drawings on his skin tomorrow, but it’s his own fault for getting so sloshed early on. Raihan’s already led him and his mildly-struggling lady out the front door before he can think too hard on what those drawings might be. 

“Hey! I’ll seriously bite you if you don’t quit it!” 

“Oh?” He raises a brow as he finally listens, looking down at Cal with another snaggle-tooth grin. “Kinky, I like it, little bird.” 

It’s no surprise when she flushes and shoves him harshly to the side. He laughs into the night air loudly, relishing as her face gets redder. 

“What’s with you?” She sighs in an exasperated manner, and he merely shrugs as he takes out his phone, calling a flying-taxi to bring them both back home to Hammerlocke. He notices when she shivers, crossing her arms across her chest with her wet clothes still bundled up in her hold as she burrows farther in his jacket which is much too big for her. _Cute._

“With me?” He asks with a raised brow, and he leans down, taking Cal by surprise when his face gets close to her own. “C’mon. Inviting Leon? You wound me.” He knows they’re friends, and just friends, of course, but the way she acts with him bothers Raihan sometimes. 

It’s just jealousy, he knows, but does she always have to bring him up? 

“What? I thought you wanted to watch movies-”

“With you,” he corrects quickly. “You get it?”

Her eyebrows furrow, both her eyes shooting back and forth between his, and he notices that it’s cold enough outside that when she breathes, a visible puff of air leaves her lips. 

Instead of replying to him, she looks away from him completely and sinks farther in his jacket. “You’re kind of close.” She mumbles. 

Raihan blinks. He didn’t realize- swiftly, casually he stands straight again, and that’s when the Corviknight lands in front of them both with a loud ‘caw’. He opens the taxi door, inviting Cal to go in first- as she does, he quickly pays the driver and tells them to head for Hammerlocke.

\---

“Always so nice here,” Raihan hums pleasantly as he kicks off his shoes. “You got quite the place, granny.”

The house Cal moved into was small in comparison to the literal mansion where she keeps all her Pokemon, but it’s homey and comfortable. He remembers exploring this place when it was still abandoned- but he likes it a lot more now that it’s chock full of Cal’s decoration and personal touches. It’s almost hard to remember what it looked like without all her stuff, now. 

“You’ve got to stop calling me that,” Cal grumbles, placing the wet ball of clothes on the ground so she can unzip Raihan’s hoodie before he grabs her hand. She freezes as he moves her hand up, zipping the sweater as he does. 

“Keep it on, love, it looks good on you.” The words drip like honey from his mouth, smooth and sweet as he winks at her. It’s all in good fun, of course. His smile grows as he watches the flustered blush grow on her cheeks- 

“You really need to stop doing that,” she frowns and Raihan blinks, his hand dropping back to his side as she removes it from the coat, taking a step back. She succeeds in cornering herself, her back hitting the door, and she realizes her mistake with wide eyes as he steps forward, taking up her space as one of his hands places itself next to her on the wall. 

“Stop what?” He asks, genuinely curious as he leans down, getting even closer as he surrounds her vision. 

Cal’s face twitches, her mouth falling open uselessly as she holds her hands in front of her chest defensively. A few seconds pass as he continues to stare at her, and she shakes her head, licking her lips- his cerulean eyes following the motion easily. “Stop flirting and calling me names.” Her nose scrunches up just a bit. 

“Why? Do you not like it?” His other hand raises up and cups her cheek, her skin warm against his, and she startles as she presses against the door even more. Raihan tilts his head, his voice lowering as he takes another step closer. “Do you not like me?” 

“T-that’s-” The stutter is cute, but it’s not a good enough answer. His thumb darts across her lower lip, and he just barely tugs on it-

“Do you not like this?” He asks again, only vaguely aware that it’s a bit unfair to keep bombarding her with questions- but it’s unfair that she won’t answer any of them. 

How long does he have to keep waiting? 

Cal shakily breathes, and he can feel the air that escapes her mouth on his hand. “No,” she swallows, looking somewhere past Raihan’s shoulder. He huffs, moves his hand to her chin, and directs her eyes on him. 

“No?” 

Her lips seal shut as she looks up at him. She shakes her head, and Raihan laughs at how stubborn she is. His head tilts again as he brings his face close, close, close to hers, her face growing even pinker with each inch that he breaks between them. “So, it’s okay if I flirt and call you names, then?” He asks, his breath hitting her lips. “Because you like this.” 

“That’s not what I said-” 

He cuts her off with a kiss. 

He swoops in, sealing her lips with his, feeling Cal gasp against him as her hands finally reach out and press against his chest. He waits for the shove, but it doesn’t come. 

Instead, her hands twist in his shirt, and she tugs him forward. 

Raihan almost purrs, kissing her deeper and relishing in the feeling of her kissing him back. His hand on the wall falls to her hip, pressing her body against him before it begins to explore. He bites her lip as his fingers slip under his jacket, feeling the wet fabric of her swimsuit underneath. It’s all wet- her skin, her hair, her mouth and tongue. 

Something else, too, possibly, who knows? 

The thought is definitely an enticing one, so Raihan kisses Cal until she moans, and her own hands finally start to wander with his own. Raihan, personally, already knows exactly what he wants to do- unlike Cal's clueless hands, his are on a mission. He reaches back, and with no warning, he grabs Cal's ass. Once again, he's expecting to be shoved away- but again, Cal surprises him. She pinches his skin through his shirt, sure, but he doesn't make any move to move him or his hand. Raihan licks her lip and pulls her further against him, smiling just a bit wider. What can he say? He's an ass man.

Raihan laughs when he realizes every time she gets close to touching his skin, she shies away and stays within the limits of his shirt. Despite his own bold behaviors, clearly, she isn't the same. 

“What would you do if I took it off?” Raihan asks between their kisses, and she barely meets his eyes as she jolts back. 

“...Probably explode.” She mumbles. 

“Fair enough. I was ready to explode when I saw you in your swimsuit,” one of his hands finally returns to the zipper, and he brings it down an inch. “So maybe you should take it off. Only fair.” 

Cal finally does look at him again, and he notices that her eyes are darker than before. Her hand wraps around his, slowly zipping it up once again. “Nice try,” she smiles, and it turns into something cocky as she tilts her head and raises her eyebrows. “Try harder,” she bites her lip. 

And he leans forward, taking that lip between his own teeth as he kisses her again and presses her against the door even harder than before. He smirks devilishly against her mouth. 

“I intend to.”


End file.
